How to train your angel 6
by zeppx
Summary: Yep, another one. No need to read the others, you can if you so please though. There are poprocks and a gummy bear massacre to be had in this one.


This is a result of me devouring vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, a glass of kahlua, cream soda and my own gummy bears.

Yes, it's mine and **Scoobert0**'s night of insanity together. If this is what comes to be from us doing this online, I seriously can't wait to see what comes to be when it happens in person. Needing to be bailed out of jail is what will probably happen...but...we'll see.

Anyway!

This is the longest of the how to train your angel I think. Probably too long to be considered one...buuuut...I don't really care. It's totally worth I think.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the hotel room and was greeted with the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Probably.<p>

"C'mon Cas. Open up, you'll like these." The angel shook his head from where he was sitting on the bed, Dean standing in front of him holding a little black packet in his hands.

No, this was probably the weirdest thing Sam had ever walked in on.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sam asked, cautiously closing the door behind him, prepared to bolt out at the first sign of…anything weird. Weirder.

"Mind out of the gutter Sammy, just giving Cas the tour of candyland."

"Uh-huh." Sam set his bag down and moved further into the room while Dean continued trying to coax Cas' mouth open for whatever candy he was trying to feed him.

Cas shook his head and Dean shook the bag of what Sam now recognized as Poprocks, "C'mon Cas. They're watermelon flavored. You like watermelon don't you?"

Cas hesitated and eyed Dean distrustfully.

"You try these I'll let you go back to massacring your gummy bears."

Cas sighed, then opened his mouth like it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Dean grinned and poured the Poprocks into the angel's mouth, Cas closed his mouth and promptly stared up at Dean wide eyed. Sam snickered at the look, he could tell Cas didn't like them, but Dean thought the wide-eyed look was one of wonderment at the sensation of the pop rocks crackling in his mouth.

"Dean I don't think-" Sam was cut off when Cas promptly spit out the Poprocks, most of which ended up in Dean's hair, still crackling slightly. Dean gaped, glared and tried to get the little red rocks out of his hair, but they were sticky and firmly in place.

"Damnit Cas!"

Cas held out his hands, "I'd like my gummy bears back now please."

Dean sighed, gave up on his hair for now and nodded his head over at Sam, "Sammy's closer, ask him." Cas turned his wide blue eyes on Sam and held out a hand for the bag that Sam could see sitting on the small table. He grabbed the bag and moved to hand it over to Cas, but he'd managed to grab it by the closed end, leaving the opening at the top pointing down and allowing the gummy bears to pour out of the bag and to the dirty hotel carpet.

Cas, however, had a different idea in his head. With something close to a battle cry erupting from his mouth, he dove over the bed, hands outstretched to catch the cascading gummy bears.

Ten seconds later Cas was on his stomach on the ground, feet still up on the bed, arms outstretched and hands full of the gummy bears he'd saved. Sam raised his eyebrows at him; Dean shook his head and went back to trying to get the sprayed Poprocks out of his hair. Cas let out a sigh that was very close to a 'thank God I've saved you' sigh and slowly got to his feet, throwing Sam a dirty look in the process.

Sam huffed and sat down at the table across from Cas, having it in his mind to pull out the laptop and do some research. Cas distracted him though.

The angel went about the process of slowly but surely massacring his gummy bears.

The body of a green one was eaten, the head of a red one followed. The green head was placed on the red body and the remade gummy bear was placed back on the table. An orange body with a clear head soon joined it. Which was then joined by one with a yellow body with a green head…and so on.

Five minutes later Cas had an army of mismatched gummy bears in front of him, all of which were facing Sam.

It was a little creepy.

Dean emerged from his shower, stopped by the table, snorted and said, "Well, we know not to get between an angel and his gummy bears now." He clapped Cas on the shoulder and threw himself onto his bed the TV turning on a few moments later.

Cas eyed his little army, eyed Sam and smirked.

Sam really hated it when Cas got that look. The last time it had happened Cas had zapped Sam from his shower and into the middle of fucking _nowhere_. With _nothing_. All because he'd said something about a book of some kind.

Cas very calmly placed his hands on the table, and focused his gaze on his gummy bear army. Sam had a Very Bad Feeling.

Then the gummy bears moved.

Sam leapt out of his chair, "Holy shit!"

Cas snickered and the bears moved again. Shuffling and waddling across the table and towards Sam. He knew Cas was not to be trusted. Ever.

Sam stepped back from the table, hands held up, "Cas, quit it! I'm sorry for dropping them alright?"

Cas snickered again, grabbed a gummy bear and popped it, while it was _still wiggling_, into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, nodded and the gummy bears stopped their awkward marching across the table.

Damn gummy bears and their stupid commanding angels. Cas grinned at him, gathered up his gummy bears and went and plopped on the bed next to Dean as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Dean smirked at Sam; snagged a gummy bear from Cas and the two went about watching the TV.

Fuck…Sam was going to have _nightmares_ _for weeks_.


End file.
